


Games

by corviine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, I don't know what to tag things ever, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corviine/pseuds/corviine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet from my Sherlock RP account on Tumblr, from one of those song-shuffly-things. I can't write summaries.</p><p>Sherlock's getting boring, according to Jim. Proving him wrong is imperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

SOAD - Chop Suey

> _I don’t think you trust_  
>  _In, my, self righteous suicide_  
>  _I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

Jim’s grinning face in the darkness was indeed a terrifying sight to Sherlock, and those whispered words, ‘my angel’, were even worse. He couldn’t tell if his was awake or dreaming, which somehow made it even worse. It he was dreaming this, he should be able to tell that that was the case.

He looked into the criminals dark eyes, filled with something akin to glee and barely suppressed malice, as the other man looked at him. They were on the roof again, both so close to the edge, except this time it was dark and rain soaked through the detective’s coat.

“You’re getting  _boring_ , Sherlock…” The other man said in a sing-song voice, circling Sherlock, who stood very still and tall. That Irish lilt was so familiar and menacing to him now, and he could feel the sharp pain that stung in his muscles at the position he was standing in. Just another reminder from this maniac, a reminder that he was on the side of the angels.

“Do you remember our little game? Of course you do, it was so  _fun_. We should do it again sometime.” The other man was back in front of Sherlock again, an oddly reptilian smile colouring his expression. “We should play again now. I’m ever so bored, Sherly, and you’re getting ever so predictable.”

He knew he was being goaded, that Jim wanted him to say yes, and Sherlock wanted to prove that he wasn’t boring, he was brilliant, he was unpredictable.

~~~

There were two guns, one in his hand, one in Moriarty’s. As they faced each other, each had the barrel pressed to the other’s temple, and adrenaline was thrilling through Sherlock’s blood stream, because this was what he was missing. This was danger, excitement at it’s peak.

It was simple, really. There was a one bullet in each of the guns, and yet neither of them knew in which chamber.

“Three…” That voice counted, and Sherlock met his gaze again. They were both insane, he was sure.

“Two…” He took a breath, waiting.

“One.” He squeezed the trigger and closed his eyes in the same moment. One click, one bang.


End file.
